Look at me!
by just-Felton
Summary: ONESHOT! Beta'd Draco's mind is playing tricks on him maybe! Slash


Do I need a **disclaimer**? - Well...don't own a damn thing. Not even every volume of j.k's story. This is just, what's happening in my own little mind. So don't bother about disclaimers and read on!

!REVIEW!

**summary**: I don't think, that I need a longer summary for a OneShot than the one you have already read when you have clicked at this story. That wouldn't work. Just read it- it's not that long anyway.

thank you _VIOLET EYES_ for betaing , that I could finally take this stupid 'warning.not beta'd' thing away.

info: stuff in ' ' always Draco's thoughts  
- means a little pause  
-- means a little longer pause (in thoughts or talks -never mind)

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

'Look at me! Look! Now! – No don't turn away. Don't you dare ignore me. No one ignores me! – Why are you walking away? Can't you see what I want from you? – That I want you. –- I made you hate me. I made you hate me even more. I made you despise me! Are you really doing so? – I gave you a lot hints. Didn't you feel the tension? – If you leave the hall now without looking at me for a second, I will end this. – It's too much. Every day I'm confronted with my mistakes. With the contempt of you for me. – I'm glad I can hide all my feelings behind a cold mask. I couldn't handle it, if everybody could see that I'm desperate, that I love you so much that it hurts. That I want to tear my body apart, just to take the pressure off of my lungs, because I can't scream. – I'm exhausted. I'm tired. – I hide everything. Just you are supposed to see through my façade. Can you and don't tell me? Or don't you? And everything is in vain. – Look at me now! Just a little glimpse or I will jump. – I don't blackmail you, do I? – It's all just in my head. All just in my head. – You've left the hall. Not a single look. – Your friends walked in front of you. Why didn't you turn your head to me? Nobody would have seen! – I stand up. So this is how it will end? Well…I delivered an ultimatum to myself. And I keep my promises, even to myself. I walk to the huge door and open it slowly. – Can I really kill myself? I'm a coward! I can't even tell him how I feel and am supposed to kill myself? How? – Maybe the walk back to the dungeons will calm me and I'm won't be frightened about dying anymore. ---Huh? What the…?'

"Who are you? And how dare you to pull me into this corner? Hey, mom…hmm"

'Oh these lips are wonderful, rough but soft, forceful but gentle. – I'm just giving into the kiss. The last enjoyable thing in my life. Probably I have to thank the other one for making my last minutes so sweet. – No! No! Don't stop, please go on!'

"Hmm Draco."

'Okay I'm starting to think wishfully. Sounded like Harry. Well, that's nice – a kiss and his voice in my head for goodbye.'

"Who are you? And why do you ki…"

'Again? Oh god, he's giving me goose bumps with just a kiss. – No! No! Don't break it again. Stay in reach. Yes, I'll dig my hands in his shirt to keep him close.'

"Don't hate me any longer. Draco, please. I can't take this anymore."

'Hate? You? Why should I, when you do this to me? – It's him, isn't it? Probably just a dream after all.'

"Draco?"

'It gives me wonderful chills when he says my name.'

"Draco? Say something! Look at me! Do anything you want, but don't treat me like I'm invisible."  
"Who are you?"  
"Haven't you recognised me yet? –- Lumos."  
"NO! NO! NO! That's not true. This can't be real. This dream should stop immediately, so that I can die in bliss."

'Don't hold me tighter. Just makes it worse. Let go of me, or I won't want to wake up anymore.'

"What are you talking about? Dying? This is no dream! Why do you talk about dying?"  
"I beg of you. Let go of me so that I can wake up and end this pointless love. - Why don't you listen to me? You're a part of my imagination, listen to me!"

'Don't look at me with those wonderful green eyes filled so much concern. Don't force me to answer your look.'

"Draco! Look at me! THIS IS NO DREAM! You will not die. And what are you talking about 'pointless love'? You are the Slytherin Prince, everyone wants you. Even the boys."  
"But not you!"  
"Are you sure? Why do you think I dragged you into a dark corner and kissed you?"  
"Because I'm dreaming."  
"Argh! Draco! You are not dreaming. How often do I have to tell you? And how can I break this news to you?"  
"Why do you tell me it's not a dream? What else is it? – I've longed for you for a long time and you've never shown any interest in me. So why shouldn't I think this is an attempt of my mind to tell me that I've gone nutters?"

'Why is he trying to convince me? That's never happened before. Is this happening for real? It's surreal. He would never try to entice me. – For fuck's sake, he is Harry Potter. The saviour of the wizarding world is not interested in a Malfoy.'

"Draco you scare me. You really zone out too much. Seems like you're not here with your mind and heart. – You don't want me, right? I got it wrong, I shouldn't have…"

'Oh god why do I kiss him? – I can't bear it to see him sad. – Harry, just laugh. Always laugh, even when I'm gone. – Do I still want to go? This is bliss. It's what I wanted and it feels more real than the times before. – Darn! Don't touch me there, no! Oh fuck. Take your hands away from my belt. – Oh god, why are you teasing me so much?'

"Oh Harry."

'Huh? Why did he stop? – Okay not panicking. Everything's fine. He's not rejecting me, not in my head.'

"Say it again."

'His breath against my ear. His hitched voice. Can this all be real?'

"Huh?"

'No, don't lick my ear.'

"Ahh."  
"Moan my name again, please."  
"Make me."

'Did I really say that? – Ah he's pushing his hand further. Hurry up. Touch me. Make me become yours. Make me come.'

"Oh fuck."

'My knees are getting weak, but he holds me firmly. – My arms around his neck! To get closer. I want to moan into his ear.'

"Ah, ah Har-ry"

'Did he shiver? Just because I called him? – I can feel him become hard against my leg.'

"Oh god. Harry don't stop."  
"I love you Draco."  
"I love you Ha-ar-ry. – I think I'm com-mmh."

'Hmm just these hot lips. Fuck! They made me come into his hand. – What? What is he doing?'

"What are you doing?"  
"Well, I closing your pants and want to go with you in your room, to get some sleep and take care that you don't try stupid stuff. – Oh and I want to wake up next to you so that you see that it's no dream."

'Sure.'

"Why are you laughing?"  
"Nothing."

'My dreams never went this way, but never mind it's fine.'

"Okay let's go to my room and get some sleep."

'When I walk back now, no one will see him, because he's just in my head. Just in this very head. – But I will enjoy this night, every minute of it. – Tomorrow will be still a day to die.'

"Come on, let's go."

'That smile and his hand in mine. Those kisses and that voice. I wish this dream would never end.'

"Draco, stop dreaming, or someone will see me in the dungeons. Hurry up."

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo


End file.
